Obligada a amar
by Sofi Echague
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella, tengo 22 años y siendo tan joven mi madre ya arruino mi vida por completo. Yo lo tenía todo, dinero, amor, felicidad y una familia muy unida. Pero mi familia quiebra, y pierde todo su dinero, quedándole solamente, mi casa y ahorros de una pequeña herencia. Al verse sin dinero, mi madre me ha hecho casar, enamorar y desenamorar.


Capítulo uno: "INTRANQUILA"

BellaPOV

Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, estábamos cenando con nuestras familias, cuando Jacob me propuso matrimonio.

Sin duda, él era el hombre de mi vida, aunque a mi madre Renée no le agradaba, por el simple hecho de que él no tenía dinero y según ella, no es de nuestra clase social, pero yo solo quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él y formar una hermosa familia.

Charlie, mi padre, no se puso muy contento con que yo me casara y me fuera a vivir lejos de él, pero él solo quería que yo fuera feliz, me dijo que con eso le bastaba.

El día lo pasée junto con mi amiga Rose, ella estaba tan emocionada como yo;, pero también algo triste porque se iba a ir una semana de viaje a buscar a una amiga que hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos:, la pequeña Alice. L, la recuerdo petisa, muy juguetona y entusiasta, en nuestra infancia éramos amigas inseparables, junto con Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rose.

FFuimos a despedir a Rose al aeropuerto junto con Jasper, ,y cuando terminaron lo abrazos y los llantos, Jazz y yo fuimos a tomar un helado, éramos muy amigos, hasta que se empezó a juntar con los hermanitos Cullen y nos dejó de lado a nosotras;, pero siempre se hacía un tiempo para salir nosotrasconmigo y Rose. Yo no conocía a los hermanos Cullen, dicen que son muy guapos, incluso Rose se enamoró del mayor.

—Bella, ya es tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? —me dijo Jazz bostezando.

—Claro, veo que estás cansado —dije burlándome de él.

—Muy graciosa Swan —dijo con cara de tonto, me dio mucha gracia—. Anda vamos, sube al auto antes que me arrepienta y te tengas que ir caminando.

Subí al auto de Jazz y me llevó a mi casa. Cuando lleguée, Heidi, nuestra ama de llaves, me dijo que mi madre estaba furiosa porque yo aún no llegaba y ya era muy tarde para andar sola en la calle.

Fui al despacho de la casa. Ella estaba furiosa, pero Renée siempre se enojaba por todo, últimamente no sé qué tenía.

— ¿Sucede algo mamá? —Preguntée haciéndome la desentendida por su enojo.

—Llegas a la una de la madrugada con una persona mayor que tú y "SOLA"—dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas —. ¿Que podría pensar de ese muchacho y de ti?

— ¡Ya basta! Nno voy a soportar que insultes de esa manera a Jazz, el solo es un amigo mamá, y nada más —le dije gritando y muy enojada—. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así de mi mejor amigo?

— ¿Me quieres decir que te pasa últimamente? —Estása alterada, todo te hace enfadar.

—Isabella, te vas a casar con un "don nadie" que solo va a usarte ¿Y me preguntas porquée estoy enfadada?

—Se llama Jacob y él estudia, no es un don nadie como tú le llamas. ¿De dónde sacas todas tus ideas? —le dije muy furiosa, con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Mírate, túu eres hermosa, con fama, tienes una familia unida, y con plata. E, ese... —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ssinvergüenza solo quiere tu dinero.

—Mi familia unida se desmoronóo cuando tú nos cambiaste por producir una mugrosa película, —Renée me había hecho enfadar.

Ella es director cinematógrafo, y su última película dio un vuelco muy grande en esta familia, ella estaba todo el día en entrevistas y Charlie iba con ella a todos lados;, en fin, siempre me quedaba sola en casa. Mis padres siempre tenían motivos para viajar y tardarse quién sabe cuánto.

— ¡ISABELLA! —Me dijo entre gritos—. Esa "mugrosa" película como tú la llamas, te trajo dinero.

— ¡Hay Renée por favor! Yo solo quiero una familia, no dinero, por eso me voy a casar con Jake te guste o no. —Le dije gritando y creo que no debí pasarme con ella, después de todo ella era mi madre y no podía hablarle de esa forma.

— ¿Quién pagaráa la boda? ¿Quién te va a mantener? ¡Dímelo!

—La boda la pagaremos nosotros, y me mantendré yo, "TRABAJANDO". —Le dije acentuando la última palabra.

—No, n. No... pPodemos, Bella, es que… — ¿Quée le pasaba? Me quería decir algo pero no podía, estaba tartamudeando, ¿tan grave era lo que me tenía que decir?

— ¿No podemos qué? ¡Habla de una vez!

—No, n. No puedo, hija yo sée que te lo tengo que decir, aunque a ti no te importe, yo... no puedo decírtelo.

— ¡Solo dilo y ya! —Me estaba alterando, ¿qué podía ser tan grave?

Inhaló y exhalóo un par de veces. Cuando calló, ahí me di cuenta de que era algo más que serio... ¿pero, que era?

Decidí olvidar que estaba enojada con ella, fui a la cocina, le pedí a nuestra cocinera Jessica, un vaso con agua y un tranquilizante para Renée.

Cuando fui al despacho, la ayudée a recostarse sobre un pequeño diván y le di el agua pero no quiso tomar el tranquilizante.

—Renée, debes tomarlo, estáas muy nerviosa. —Le dije muy tiernamentee—. Aunque seguía enfadada por la discusión que habíamos tenido, era mi madre, quée más podía hacer.

—No Isabela, primero quiero decirte algo. —Estaba llorando, eso sí era muy grave, ¿pero, quée era?


End file.
